Dyskusja użytkownika:Gresh250
Moja dyskusja przeszła do Archiwum i Archiwum 2 - Bio-Masters i trochę o Leskovikku Właśnie wracam z Bio-Masters i z Fan Fick Wiki, i zobaczyłem że: 1 ale numer, na Bio-Masters ktoś jeszcze jest, 2 widzę że na Bio-Masters też masz kilka artykółów, 3 Leskovikk na FF Wiki podałswój nr. telefonu. Toa Lesskovikk No i co, że podał numer telefonu? Jak chce, niech podaje, mnie nic do tego. Drugi nagłowek na nowej dyskusji Gresia Cóż, blogi usuniete zostały blogi, to kłopot. Ale mamy plusy: spamerów coś ostatnio mało. A więc jesteśmy w średniej sytuacji, tylko ze EB upada. Masz dużo szcześcia, że zdążyłeś dac dyskusje do Archiwum2. A oto co myśle o ostatnich zmianach: Lista rzecz...blog Voxa, mój ulubiony, zniknał, nie doczytałem opowiesci Sekenuvy, nasze kopie stron przepadły i jestesmy w niebezpieczeństwie, Larkanni FF'a nie dokończył, nie zdażyłem zagrac w gre Vezoka999, nie zdażyłem odpowiedziec na pytanie w teleturnieju Pohatu Zioma, nie doczytałem FF'a tego ostatniego, nikt nie zdążył wygrac mojego teleturnieju, nie mogę zrobic tego notatnika, nie dowiedziałem się, o co chodzi w blogu Minotaura111 o tytule o co chodzi(:D), nie doczytałem śmiesznej powieści Krzyka, zniszczone wiele FF'ow, notatek i żartów... I na co to wszystko? Abyśmy mieli nad czym płakac. - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa']] Właśnie, niepotrzebnie dałem dyskusję do Archiwum.... to były blogi :( Taka historia przepadła.... :( Mógłbyś poprawić grafę? Ej,a mógłbyś mi poprawić grafę na stronie usera?Ja nie umiem.-User:Larkanni6 Mógłbym. O nie... Zivo22 przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Userów... Zaczynam się bać o Wikię. Mroczny Bohater Jest niedobrze... Walnij mu z Działka Banowego.Kani--Nui 13:19, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Zivo to... Fero... Mroczny Bohater Czy nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że ktoś mógł mu się włamać na konto? I teraz jest bez strony usera. Lord Vox 13:58, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Fero powrócił (znowu). Wiem, że Fero jest podłym dziesięciolatkiem, który nie zna zasad ortografii, i który jakimś cudem uruchomił komputer, i jest na tyle głupi, że mówi, że powrócił itp. itd. Ale nie możesz usuwać Zivo strony usera! Jeśli tylko możesz, przywróć mu ją. Lord Vox 14:01, wrz 24, 2010 (UTC) Strona przywrócona... A może byś napisał, ze to ja zrobiłem, co? I zacznij się podpisywać na swojej dyskusji Vezok999 09:11, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie miałem się wpisac do kumpli Zivo22...a tu patrze i widze: edytowana przez Vezoka999 sekcja O nie...''Pewnie EB upada, myślałem, muszę to sprawdzic...''Ile razy jeszcze ten Fero będzie powracał!? - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737| siódmy Toa']] To nie jest pewne, czy Zivo to Fero. Zivo mi napisał na GG, że jest Fero, ale każdy se tak może mówić. Mroczny Bohater To '''jest moja dyskusja', więc nie muszę się tu podpisywać, bo wiadomo, kto pisze..... Strona przywrócona- to mógł napisać każdy. Tak trudno się podpisać? Ten, który wie jak się naciska cztery tyldy. Tak, tak trudno.... w końcu to kilka sekund z życia mniej, gdy się podpisze... :) z forum znikną muj temat dlaczego znikną ? 1. Ktoś go usuną. 2. "Muj", pisze się przez "ó", a nie "u". < dizęki śpieszyłem się ćekawe kto Lol. Nie ma kategorii, to go nie ma na Forum:Index, a nie, że ktoś go usunął. I jeszcze coś: "muj" pisze się przez "ó" i pisze się "zniknął", a nie "znikną", a "ćekawe" przez "ci" Lord Vox 16:05, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) koleś chyba nie umie pisać na klawiaturze "ł" i podpisuj się, panie nieznajowmy. Użytkownik:BionicleFan ja jestem antroz 007 !\ No to się podpisuj!!! To nie twoja dyskusja!!! Tak trudno się podpisać? Po prostu piszesz dwa razy "potem Użytkownik:Antroz007",a na końcu "" też dwa razy. Tak trudno? nie widać mojch tematów na forum Napisałem temat na forum wszstko zrobiłem i potem nie było go widać antroz 007 Dlatego, że trzeba wejść na Forum:Index, i dać "dadaj nowe forum" Vezok999 14:28, paź 3, 2010 (UTC) Robię tak nie działa ! antroz 007 Dlatego, że na tym forum nie ma np. { { Forumheader|Hero Factory } } (oczywiście te "{ {" i "} }" mają być złączone). Już rozumiesz? Chyba rozumiem. antroz 007 Brak tematu Witam! Dziękuję za powitanie na tej wiki. Cieszę się z powodu miłego przyjęcia. Pozdrawiam, VulerTheVillager Tak naprawdę, to wiki wysłało tą wiadomość. Już wysłałem Ci moją :) Spam Greshu, do usunięcia: - "Piła łańcuchowa" - "Fioletowe i czarne istoty" ... i zastanawiam się dlaczego nie działa mi copy & past Bartii 14:27, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Gotowe. Do zablokowania Zablokujesz ten blog Vezoka999 "rocznica ;)"? Mam dośc tej bezcelowej kłótni - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 No nie wiem. "MEJE"? Meje tworczość? Powinno być Moja twórczość. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:23, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Jakie meje? Chyba "moje"... gresh, podpisuj się. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:47, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) czepiasz się każdej literówki. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:49, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) to jest denerwujące. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 10:50, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) 1. To moja dyskusja, i wiadomo, kto mówi. 2. A ty czepiasz się każdych błędów/szczegółów itp. w mockach (nie tylko moich). o co ci chodzi??? Makuta18 Onepu(ten spamer) przeniósł "Moce, które istnieją" do "Sprawujący Władzę". Poprawiłbym to, ale nie wiem, może ten tutuł jest prawidłowy? A tak w ogóle to masz rację-Zivo czepia się prawie wszystkiego - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Onepu to spamer? Aż tak go nie oceniam. Przyprawa, Ognisty Mlecz, Art. o Kiinie... ale oceniaj go jak chceesz... Ale ja w innej sprawie- czy ty do przyjaciół się wpisujesz, żeby edycji nabić? Nawet gościa nie znasz (patrz: Iruini 4 Nui) a już tam podpis pchasz. No i naucz się czytać- Kani pisał, żeby samemu się nie wpisywać- ale Gresh widzi przyjaciele, to od razu trzeba... i zacznij się tu podpisywać, bo to głupio wygląda Vezok999 13:46, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Ta, z Iruinim to pojechałeś :D Akurat u Kaniego Gresh się nie wpisał, tylko dał szablon, bo był zwykły napis. Ale to i tak dziwne o_O Lord Vox 14:06, lis 9, 2010 (UTC) Tak Veziu, masz rację. Po jakiego grzyba mam sobie edycje nabijać, skoro jestem pierwszy? I ot ty Vezoczku naucz się czytać - ja tam już byłem... Takanuva, ja może i spamer, ale za to ty nie znasz angielskiego i nie umiesz czytać - przecież w opisie zmian w miarę wyraźnie (na początku nawet zastanawiałem się nad użyciem Caps Locka) napisałem, że zanim ktokolwiek zacznie się denerwować o zmianę nazwy tego serialu niech najpierw przeczyta dyskusję artykułu i moje wiadomości na niej. A ty Vezok, swoim wnukom i prawnukom też będziesz opowiadał o Ognistym Mleczu i Przyprawie? Nie masz może jakichś nowszych wandalizmów do przytaczania jako przykłady :P? - Onepu Sam nie umiesz czytac Onepu. Znam Angielski, ale jakby tak się tłumaczyło dosłownie każde słowo... - Użytkownik:Takanuva773 Czy możecie w końcu przestać? Załóżcie sobie forum, blog.... ale nie dyskutujcie tu! Nie, nie znasz (zarówno polskiego jak i "Angielskiego") i nawet nie potrafisz się do tego przyznać. To właśnie wasze idiotyczne tłumaczenie tej nazwy było dosłowne i przez to błędne. - Onepu Onepu-to nie ja przetłumaczyłem ten tytuł, tylko Vezok, chyba, więc czego się mnie czepiasz? :Co ja? Ja się w to opowiadanie nie mam zamiaru mieszać- opowieść Sahmada- owszem, ja, ale to- nie Vezok999 08:28, lis 14, 2010 (UTC) Gresh-walnij Onepu z działka banowego i dołącz do mojej''' nowej 'wiki? Dam ci tam admina. Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Z chęcią walnę wam obogu, za to, że zaśmiecacie moją dyskusję. Sprawa (hmmm.....) "życia i śmierci" Gresh! Gresh, to sprawa życia i śmierci! Czy ta http://www.flickr.com/photos/ahava516/3871447763/ grafika jest nie regulaminowa?-User:Larkanni6 Ech... ktoś w photoshopie czy innym programie pomalował - też tak mogę. To nie jest kanoniczne.... (tak, jak np. żółty Gresh, czerwony Vezok itp). Maska wcale nie musiała być malowana w photoshopie.Np. ja mam czarną Miru. -Miserix666 15:24, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, i co? Jakoś nigdy nie widziałem granatowej Miru Mata i niebieskiego mieczyka Gresha - jakiś fan, to ładnie pomalował, że nawet nie poznajecie, czy to oryginał, czy przeróbka... Maska wygląda na prawdziwą,ale miecz jest bardzo jasny.Części w takim odcieniu niebieskiego raczej nie ma. -Miserix666 12:19, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Więc jest to przeróbka.... Miecz raczej tak,ale co do maski,nie jestem pewien. -Miserix666 13:48, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=306943 - Tu macie całą listę tego typu części :). - Onepu Na BZPower też jest zdjęcie takiego miecza.Tam nie "świeci się",tak jak na poprzednim,więc to pewnie jest prawdziwe. -Miserix666 19:23, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) Ten biało-niebieski pancerz karapara, konkrtnie ten w lewym dolnym rogu... pamiętacie z przeprawy, co była mowa o "Glatorianie osiłku" który prawie zabił Strakka, gdy ten go trenował? Kiedy sobie tego osiłka wyobrażałem, to myślałem o dokładnie takim pancerzu! Awesome :) Ogólnioe ekstra te części, jedne gorsze, inne lepsze, ale mocki można by z nimi naprawdę dobre zrobić Vezok999 19:44, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) A ci, którym nie pasuje srebrny Takanuva Stars mogliby dzięki numerowi 40 (Avohkii jaśniejszej niż ta z 2003) i częściom od Złotej Zbroi przerobić go na złotą wersję :D. - Onepu Jeśli myślicie o zakupie takich części,to są na Allegro... -Miserix666 07:20, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Jak się nie znasz, to się nie wypowiadaj. Jak już, to na EBayu. Bo skąd niby Polacy mieliby wziąć części, które nawet dla Amerykanów są rzadkie? A poza tym, to gdyby takie części były sprzedawane, to pewnie kosztowałyby tyle co jeden set lub więcej. Ja bym po takiej cenie nie kupił (co nie zmienia faktu, że są bardzo ładne), nawet, gdybym dalej wydawał kasę na Bio. A co do tej listy, to można by ją przetłumaczyć (oraz uzupełnić puste pola i wywalić części, których nie powinno tam być np. morda Pridaka) i wstawić gdzieś na Wikię. Jeśli pomysł zostanie poparty, to ja go sobie zajmuję :D.- Onepu Jak zmienić nick? czejśc gresh jak zmienić nick? Chodzi Ci o nazwę usera? Dyskusja Odpowiadasz w dyskusji tego kto ci napisał. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 09:33, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Witam po latach Cześć Gresh. Mam pytanie natury ogólnej. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało po kilku miesiącach mojej nieobecności? Gdzie trzeba kliknąć, by zobaczyć ostatnie zmiany? Kto odszedł, a kto jest nowy? - Krzyk Więc tak: moja strona domowa, jest z prawej strony ekranu pod nazwą: Aktywność na wiki. Staffowie usunęli skórkę Monaco i.... sam widzisz, co się stało. A doszło tu kilka nowych osób - wymienię Ci ich później. Dzięki za info. Pomogło. Zaczynam wracać do formy. Czuję się jak fretka w kabarecie. - Krzyk Jak zmienić.... jak zmienić nazwę usera hej tu onua4455 jak się zapisać do przyjaciół? Wpisujesz swój nick - np u mnie - w zakładce "Przyjaciele" i już. A Nick można zmienić na dwa sposoby - tak, jak zrobił to Larkanni, albo zakładając drugie konto - to drugie STANOWCZO ODRADZAMY! : Weź siedź cicho, jak nie wiesz- Larkanni właśnie założył drugie konto A przeniesienie strony usera powoduje, że nie widać ilości edycji. Vezok999 18:26, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) Plagiat BIONICLE: Maska Światła to plagiat z wikipedii. A może to ktoś wyciął z naszej wiki do wikipedii, co? Sprawdzałem daty, oni napisali szybciej. :-( To wy splagiatowaliście. To znaczy, nie ty, lecz jakiś uzytkownik. Lord of Pain Duriel Nie usuwaj szablonu. Teraz to już nie jest plagiat, bo dałem szablon. Uważaj na przyszłość. Pozdrawiam! Duriel Gadaj!!! 15:15, lis 30, 2010 (UTC) bionicle tales oglądasz bionicle tales?marcel 10:27, lis 28, 2010 (UTC)ten który panuje nad ziemią i cieniem Nie. Stop Motion Cześć Gresh mam prośbę podaj mi link(ten co ty z niego korzystałeś) do VideoMach wersja 2.7.2 i chciałbym wiedzieć jeszcze czy to legalne i czy to jest free.-Użytkownik:Puszek O ile pamiętam, to to jest chyba legalne i darmowe - jeszcze sprawdzę. konto tu ja onua4455 założyłem nowe konto zablokuj stare Podziękowania dziękuję gresh250 wszyskiego najlepszego! wszyskiego~najlepszego!Toa kanox Wrogowie Nie promuj listy wikii, ponieważ każdy może mieć do ciebie to pretensję, co przeniesie zgubne konsekwencję. Bundy91 14:39, sty 3, 2011 (UTC) OMG! OMG! Wciąż nie wierzę! Dyskusja użytkownika:MAKUTA miserix - wiesz, kto przywitał nowego usera? TWORZĄCY! A to nie była wiadomośc automatycznie wysyłana przez wiki, tylko nasz szablon: witamy. Tworzący wrócił, czy jak? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 18:50, sty 19, 2011 (UTC) Jezu... On go przywitał dwa lata temu! Patrz na daty, Takuś... Lord Vox 10:01, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Oooops, nie zauważyłem - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Stare czasy.... Pochwała od Abuka? Elo gresh widziałem twoie moce i mówie ci zebysz nie kączył z tym bo masz talent a talen może zostac twoią życiową szansą i pasją pozdrawiam Abuk i czekam na dalsze produkcje.ELo No to ja MOX NUVA już odeszłem z tej wiki bo mam 16lat i się nie bawie Bioniclami ani nic nie tworze ale twoje moc-ki to miazga elo:D. Spam Najnowsza lista spamów do usunięcia: BIONICLE: Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria "Szymon", do której link mi nie działa P.S. walnij autorowi tych stron z działka banowego - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 13:20, lut 10, 2011 (UTC) Cześć czesc gresh mam maly problem.. mam nieco inny interfejs niż mó brat(Leva5) ogónie da się żc ale to troche wkurzające Leva terz tego nie umie naprawic ale ty na pewno to potrafisz pomóż plis Ban Gresiu, zbanuj tego kolesia i usuń wszystkie jego bezsensowne artykuły, np. "Kategoria:Okor" - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 12:50, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Witam Hej, jestem nowym polskim helperem. Chciałbym zaproponować Wam pomoc, gdybyście kiedykolwiek jej potrzebowali. Wasza wiki wygląda świetnie, byćmoże jesteście zainteresowani dodatkowymi rozszerzeniami, jak np. system odznak lub możliwość tworzenia list top 10, gdzie użytkownicy mogą głosować na swoją ulubioną rzecz. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo chcesz się skontaktować, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:26, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) wpisy na forum Jak robić wpisy na forum? Mi pokazuje tylko że można dodać nowy temat!! Wchodzisz na forum i klikasz na np. Bionicle czy Hero Factory - i tam dalej znajduje się ramka dodaj nowy post. Wpisujesz tam np. filmy Bionicle i na utworzonej stronie piszesz to, co chcesz powiedzieć. Chyba nie o to chodziło. WPISY, nie posty. pytanie Gresz,zmieniłem se z Lewiustos na Lewi246 ale jak moge napisaćna blogu? Gresh czy da sie usunąć konto na wiki?Bo lewi246 sie mnie pytał..''Stinger2 problem Jak zrobić sobie taką tabelkę jak ta u Pohatu290? Ja mógłbym Ci taką zrobić tylko powiedz, co ma tam być wpisane? No żeby było miejsce na zdjęcie (chcę wstawić zdjęcie MOC-ka), no i tak jak u Ciebie, czyli ranga , pseudonimy, zadania na wiki, ulubiona postać i ulubiony zestaw. Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. Mam taki sam problem(pomocy)... Ultimate Lewa Gresh jak moge mieć taki kolorowy napis jak ty? Stringer2 Tworzenie Logo Hej! Jestem z ekipy Tworzenie Logo Wiki. Jeśli chcesz możesz na forum TLW poprosić o logo, skórkę, ikonę. Wtedy Bioncle wiki byłaby ładniejsza. ZA DARMO :) Mat. 22:08, kwi 28, 2011 (UTC)